A known electrical connector, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,643, comprises, a card edge connector having end guides, and card guiding channels mounted on respective end guides. The connector is suitable for mounting against a mother board with the card guiding channels standing outwardly from the motherboard. The guide receiving channels extend beyond the card edge connector and lockingly engage in holes in the motherboard.